A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to disposable mobile storage units and their methods of assembly and use. More particularly, the invention relates to carts that are lightweight, reusable, collapsible, and recyclable.
B. Description of the Related Art
The use of carts in the laboratory, research, and medical fields is well known. The importance of transporting and storing supplies for use in these disciplines cannot be underestimated. Yet, many of the carts and storage options that are currently available do not meet certain needs. For example, the need to quickly setup laboratory, research, or medical operations in a field setting creates certain mobility and storage challenges that are often not found in non-field operations. Field clinics that respond to epidemic, catastrophic, or other life-threatening emergencies, as well as, on-site laboratories in primitive or remote areas must move quickly and have supplies ready for use without using valuable hours for equipment assembly. The enhanced needs for sanitation and sterility that such circumstances present add further challenges.
Other disciplines such as veterinary, health and beauty, food services, pet grooming, crafts, manufacturing, automotive repair supplies, as well as, others often face similar challenges of needing mobile storage units that can be easily transported and setup for use. Similarly, temporary events such as blood drives, trade shows, concerts, fairs, festivals, business events, and school functions face mobility and storage challenges couple with time and cost constraints. Often modern day transport and storage solutions are bulky and heavy, and not easily transported to locations where they are needed.
Sanitation is often a concern in many concerns, businesses, and occupations such as humanitarian aid, home healthcare, hospice care, morgues, funeral homes, and food preparation. Even when mobility is not a concern, contaminants or infectious agents can be a problem in these environments that can be difficult and costly to remove.
A need exists for a solution that provides adequate storage and is fast and easy to setup. A lightweight, sturdy, and environmentally-friendly solution is desirable. Preferably, the solution is adaptable so that users can configure storage to their own particular space and environment and still have ready access to supplies. A solution also needs to be comparatively easy and inexpensive to transport and store. The added benefit of being recyclable so that clean up and re-transportation is reduced or eliminated is also desirable.